Change - Foe or Friend ?
by The Vicious Secret
Summary: AU "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to London, England. Please stay seated until the plane stops. Thank You" said an obviously bored voice. Soon everyone started moving. Lavi's head was clouded. He couldn't believe it. Change, again. He let a deep sigh. The old man next to him didn't even bother to look. 'Darn geezer. He'll pay.' the redhead thought. And so, it began. TVS
1. Prologue

**A/N : Hello people : ) This will be my first story ;3 I'll try to make it a few chapter's long ... It's really sad that all the long Laven Stories are short :/**

**This is the Prologue, not the actual 'Chapter 1'. I'll try to write chapter 1 in a few days. Maybe tomorrow : ) **

**I really need a beta, so if someone could beta for me, I'll be really happy~! **

**Thank You for reading, I'm a humble person so I won't ask you to fav and subscribe, but Reviews are appreciated!**

**Lovies,  
TVS**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own -man in any form, nor do I own the cover picture, credits go to their authors! ****  
**

* * *

**Change – Foe or Friend?**

PROLOGUE

A new place – again. Oh god how much I hate those. New people. New cities … Why can't everything be normal? Why am I cursed in such way?

Such thoughts came to me. I felt lonely and neglected by the world. I had no friends, no family … And I liked boys, which only made the situation worse. The only thing I had is that old man, the person that made my life a living hell.

Tears came. Why did I have to change? To move? Why do I have to live this over and over again?

I am breaking down again, it's obvious. But who wouldn't break down when they tell you that the next day you must start living into some alien city, in an alien country? It's not human … Not normal.

I silently started cursing that old man. Soon I felt my nose fill with awful stuff and my eyes started hurting.

'Crying won't get me anywhere.' I mumbled to myself and lied down on my cold bed.

What was wrong with Canada? Why move to the other end of the world, to London? Why now? Why?

I started observing a star. It was lonely in the big, clouded sky. It shined there, all alone. Her friends were hidden, yet she still shined happily. Why was it different?

'I should stop with the "why" 's … 'I said to myself and closed my eye. I passed a hand through my hair and threw a silent prayer to whatever god or gods are up there.

"Lavi!" the old-man's voices arose from somewhere "Dinner is ready!"

"I won't eat!" I yelled and threw a random pencil at the door in sudden rage.

'And he wants to eat with me? May the devil take him to hell …' I curled up and started cursing him in silence. Soon darkness engulfed me. I remember dreaming of a beautiful green place. There was someone at my age … I don't remember who though. It was a strange dream, filled with happiness.

Maybe it's true what people say, that we dream of what we don't have? I have no idea, and I don't want to know. There is one more year until I graduate – then, I'll be free of that cursed old geezer. I'll be free of that curse itself. After that? I don't know. I really, really don't know.


	2. Chapter 1 - Merciless Migration

**A/N: Hello people, I am back on track as promised with episode 2 (lolz) anyways, I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it : ) There isin't really much to say ... This is the real 'Chapter 1' ! **

**I thank my dear reviewers, RhiannonWolf and the anonymous LovelyDemise.**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own -man ... Nor do I own the cover picture. Credits go to their respectful authors.**

* * *

**Change – Friend Or Foe ? **

Chapter 1 – Merciless Migration 

*dun-dun, dun-dun, dun-dun* I opened my eye slowly and looked at the small bunny shaped alarm next to me. It was flashing and beeping. It showed exactly 5 o'clock. 'A few more hours until we leave here …' again that though pierced me. I sat on my green bed and looked at the outside world.

Memories from the night before flooded. This time, I decided not to give myself in.

' A waste of time …' that though echoed slowly.

I got up and threw my pajama on the floor. The latter was really, really cold. I wondered which idiot installed the floor isolation, but of course, that didn't really matter anymore. I sighed and took the long, four step way to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth in the low light, then jumped in the shower and started … well, showering myself? I wonder what a person can do in a shower instead of showering himself… Oh well. I carefully washed my hair and looked at the tainted glass.' Why were we moving again?' I asked myself that question each five minutes anyways.

I stayed there, watched the water flow down my body.' A human's life and feeling are so fragile' I started, 'even if you have certain immunity, you break at times … It's normal, I'll be fine. Right mom?' I asked my idol in life and looked up, where the Sky was. I decided that soaking too much won't be good for me now. Grabbing a towel I started drying myself. I brushed my hair and adjusted my emerald bandanna. I looked at myself in the big mirror.

'Satisfying' was all I could think of. You know, shiny and all. I walked back to my room and opened my wardrobe. I chose a bright green T-shirt and a green hoodie with a big hammer on its left side.

I took a pair of jeans and, satisfied, walked down the stairs.

A dark room awaited. I can't believe that this place was my home for what? Only a year? I stood there, on the last step and looked around closely, my last look eh … I sighed and switched the lights on. I entered the kitchen and looked around. Yogurt, Blueberries and Blueberry Granola. Cliché, but oh well.

I poured a glass of apricot juice and looked at the black outside. I finished relatively fast, and then took the stairs and the first door to the right. I was back in my room.

I sighed for the tenth time today and looked at my vivid room. Nearing my desk I took out a piece of paper and wrote a small list of things I needed on-board, then on the other side I wrote a longer list of clothes and items I needed in my main luggage. Like that, packing began.

Each thing I removed from its original place tore my heart apart. At the end I felt tears gathering and my stomach hurt really badly.

I sat on the now bald bed and looked at the empty red room.

"Oh god, why?" I said to myself. A single tear came down. Something was breaking me. I mean sure, moving, or most importantly changing, is a necessary part of us. But if you continuously change, you will lose yourself in your own little world. You lose identity, you lose personality.

Thinking of that scared me to death.

Losing myself? Losing my very essence? I didn't want that. I let a small yelp and washed my tears with the end of my hoodie.

After a few moments of blankness I heard the old man's steps. By habit I looked at the place where my clock should've been. Although it wasn't there. I stared at the empty drawer.

If he woke up now, then … it should be around quarter past six. I sighed, again. Half an hour till the 'beginning' of 'the end' as I called it.

I looked at the sky and started thinking about things. 'I am going to London. English people are nice, aren't they? And they have a cute accent …' I giggled at that. 'Maybe I'll get it too!'

The day was coming. The sun started showing its rays through the heavy clouds. To think that a person could travel half of the world for a few hours … Weird, isn't it?

"Lavi, we are departing. Get your things and let's go. The taxi will be here." That old Panda said. My hearth clenched. There it is. The words came.

I took my bags and descended slowly the now short stairs. I looked back to my little sanctuary for the past year.

"Bye …" I said to the blank walls.

All they did was stare at me.

I passed my guardian without even looking him in the eyes.

I sat on the back seat. We were in a Lexus, its seats were quite comfortable for such an old model. The radio was playing 'Happy New Year' by ABBA. I stared at the small, blue house on my left. The old man sat in the front. He closed the door and we were off.

The images of the outside world slowly danced, soon everything was turning into a big mess. After what seemed eternities of tress, houses and people, we arrived at the busy building. I noticed that the old man had checked us in on-line and just went straight ahead to the baggage disposal.

He gave my ticket and passport and put the bags on the tray.

"Lavi, take this. Don't lose it!" He said harshly and put my documents in my hand.

I looked at him with my only eye and he continued, "Let's go, I don't have all day."

Again, No one cares about me.

Why?

I feel so bad. It's sad … or more precisely, painful. All those people here are so happy, to see their relatives, to fly themselves to some exotic place.

Some people hated hospitals, I on the contrary hate Airports the most.

We passed the control easily. Soon we were next to the last passport and pass check. I put on my earphones on a medium volume and listened to the song. It was melodic, yet somewhat sad.

"Dun-Duuun-Dun , Attention, all First or Business Class, Gold Cards, Silver cards and other British Airways card bearers for Flight 0989 at destination London, please attend Gate A-2."

I looked at the lady on the microphone while she repeated the message.

There we go. Time to embark. I threw a final glance at the steel machine that had to carry us through the ocean and stood up. I showed my passport and boarding pass and was soon walking in the small tube. I reached the entrance.

A warmly smiling stewardess pointed, that I have to take the right alleyway.

The nice thing 'bout having a rich guardian is that you get all kinds of luxuries. I found my seat. It was a first class seat on the right side, next to the window. I put my bag in the overhead compartment and sat down.

A painful fifteen minutes passed by. Soon the crew told us to buckle our belts and to put our seats in upright position.

There, I felt all of my feelings fly away, only fear and anger stayed.

"Ladies and Gentleman, Welcome on-board British Airways. We shall now show you the security measures for this Boeing 747 aircraft. Even if you are a frequent flier, please listen carefully."

I closed my eyes. I really, really, really wanted to cry right now. I looked at my lap. This was the final call. This is where it all begins, or ends, depending on your perspective. Change … Was it my best friend? Or my biggest foe? I will never know …

* * *

**A/N: I promise, that I'll update ASAP ; ) The Maximum Time will be 4 days! I'll stick to 1'200 words per chapter, That way I'll upload easily and frequently : ) **

**See Ya! : )**

**~TVS**


	3. Chapter 2 - Delusions of Place

**A/N: Hello : ) As promised, here is Chapter 2 ! I was thinking of making chapter 2 a long one, but then decided to split in two : ) **

**To ImmortalMissRaven : Thanks :DD I'm glad I made you anticipate No 2 : )**

**Thank you everyone for Reviewing and Liking/Following : ) I really appreciate it you know !**

**Once again, if someone's up for beta-ing, please notify me immediately! Thanks.**

**Anyways, enjoy reading!**

**~TVS**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own -man ... Nor do I own the cover picture. Credits go to their respectful authors.**

* * *

**Change – Foe or Friend?**

Chapter 3 – Delusions of Place

"Ladies and gentleman, this is the captain speaking. We will be arriving in London shortly. Our approximate landing time is 5PM. The weather in London is the usual – rains and mists. The temperature will vary between 0C (32F) and 5C (42F). Please remain seated for the duration of the flight, seatbelt signs will be switched on shortly. Thank You"

Soon the familiar light was turned on. I continued looking at my screen. I was finishing my cup of coffee along with the movie

It was "Salmon Fishing in Yemen" … Strange people those English, I'm telling you.

And I had to live with them. Of course I did … Not that I wanted it anyways.

Soon it ended. My cup was empty too. Dammit. I made one of those 'Fuuu' faces and pressed the small 'assistance required' buttons on my remote. A blonde stewardess appeared in seconds.

"How may I assist you, Young Sir?" She asked for the tenth time today … or whatever day was now.

"I told you, call me Lavi!" I smiled at her, at least that was a thing I could do … Put fake smiles that no single human being had deciphered so far.

"I would love another cup of coffee. Two sugars and plenty of milk!" I explained. She nodded and disappeared on my errand.

I looked through the window. Clouds, clouds and again … clouds.

I was, more than apparently bored. I took the on-board magazine and started reading through it.

It had information about England, English people, English stuff.

The engine's sound was monotone, everyone was still sleeping. I switched to the home screen.

16h15 – 45 minutes until our landing in London. I looked at the magazine again. Inside I found a map of the city and the U-nderground. I started memorising the quarters and important stations.

A few minutes later curiosity started poking me. I knocked on the small wall next to me.

The annoying voice of my guardian said, "What?"

"Where are we going to live in London?" I asked, trying to stay cheerful.

"Queen's Gate Terrace 19" came the annoyed reply.

"Thanks." I said and looked at my map.

Queen's Fate Terrace, huh … This must be here somewhere … somewhere … Ah! There it is!

Wow, it's so close to Hyde Park and Kensington Gardens. At least I'll be able to go there when I feel lonely. I clenched my left fist. If I think like that it'll be even worse, stop it … stop it!

Soon the stewardess returned and started apologising,

"The Plane was making a turn, so I couldn't come, Lavi, I'm sorry" She smiled warmly at me.

"Don't worry, ma'm, it's fine! Thank you anyways!" I said and sipped my coffee.

While sipping the hot, brown liquid I started thinking about school in England. I'd probably have to wear a uniform and attend weird English classes. I sighed and took another sip.

The clock showed exactly 16h45. Only 15 minutes, if the pilot was right of course.

I looked out of the window again. I let out a small 'Oh' .

We had passed the clouds and were now exactly above London. I must say that all the small houses and roads made it look really cosy.

I saw the river Thames and the bridges. Soon the plane turned and all I could see was small neighbours with plenty of houses, all the same, all glued to each other.

Typically English, huh …

"Ladies and Gentleman, this is our final approach to London Heathrow. Please remain seated until the aircraft has Completely stopped. Thank you!"

I listened to the stupid security precautions and sat back on my chair.

After some time I felt the landing. The pilot had timed it perfectly – the plane landed without bumps, gracefully and slowly.

Soon we slowed down and the taxing began. The runway and taxiway were still a bit wet rom the past rains, but it was nothing serious. I started observing the weird yellow signs … I knew most of them though.

And then … We stopped.

I arrived in London.

It was not a dream.

I was not going to open my eyes, and discover that all of this was a dream.

Soon we were out. I put my knapsack on my back and looked at the door.

The stewardess that I traveled with smiled at me gently and pointed me the way out.

It was a rather strange way of saying 'We took your money, now leave us alone'.

Somewhere behind me the Panda was walking. Damn him, damn that old man, damn him!

I walked this small tube again. This time in reverse.

I showed my passport to some lady. She examined it, put a seal and showed me the way to the baggage reclaim.

I looked at the big screen, our belt was No 4. I headed there and saw my bag within seconds.  
'How fortunate' was all I could think of. I waited patiently for my guardian. He appeared with his bags.

"Let's go, a taxi is waiting for us just out of the entrance" He said and moved away.

I silently followed him. What else could I do?

We passed through the "Nothing to Declare" in a hurry. I didn't like speeding.

Why go fast? Why the hurry? I hated myself for doing those things each time.

Soon we entered the Taxi. I must say that hearing about the reversed cars is one, to be in one is something completely other.

They had the similitude with Japan though.

I looked through the window. Streets, cars, everything was passing in a hurry. My head spun.

Soon we were on a main road. I noticed that it was A4, an important thing to remember.

Although, the fact that all the cars were on your right and not on your left was terrifying at first … I started getting used to it.

Everywhere I could see small, identical houses. Seeing their small gardens and outside decoration made most of them unique, although many were cold and unoriginal.

It was 5h40 P.M. The city lights were being turned on. Everyone seemed cheerful.

We quit the A4 main road and entered a more 'residential' area. Houses here weren't that identical, although there were many apartment buildings , which somewhat ruined the atmosphere.

After around 15 minutes from our departure we entered Hammersmith.

London was the same London that was described in books and shown in movies. Just a little bit, well … more lively. And cold. Yes it was really, really cold. I don't remember why I opened the window, but it was freezing out there. That enough was needed to make me close it, earning terrifying looks from the old man.

Soon we arrived. The building was gorgeous, it had a beautiful façade – at least I loved it.

We took our bags out of the trunk and the old man paid.

"C'mon Lavi, I have a meeting after this. Be quick." The Panda said and pointed me the way, giving me a key in the process.

I unlocked the big main door and entered inside.

"We are on the 2nd floor. C'mon." He said. I looked at the stairs painfully and asked "Isn't there an elevator here? " I asked.

"Just climb!" He said. I sighed and started carrying our bags up. At the end my hands were hurting, but it was a necessary sacrifice … I guess. We were in front of a normal sized door with a single keyhole. A really normal door. I like that.

He made a sign with his hand and I unlocked it. There was a small entre with two big racks on each side.

"Here" he said and gave me a small paper.

It was the alarm code: 8956

"It's on the left" the old man said. I obeyed his orders and opened the door.

Momentarily I saw the small box and quickly typed the numbers.

The 'Tut-Tut-Tuuut' sound stopped and we entered. We were in a second entre room, but this time way bigger.

The floor was beautifully decorated. It was something between stone and marble. I didn't recognize it.

"Listen now. " My guardian started. "To our right is the living room with a view of the street. On your left is a small corridor. On the side are your room, bath and study. The end one is mine. There is an arch that leads to the kitchen from the living room." He said and pointed each time to the corresponding direction.

"Right here is the guest's bathroom. Right next to my room is the main bathroom. Left sink's yours." He finished and went in the guest bathroom.

I was left in the middle, looking around.

Everything was beautiful. In the middle was a crystal chandelier. It shined brightly, I was trying to count the small crystals.

All of this made me feel bad. I was really scared.

Even though I already lived such changes, changing a continent was different.

I couldn't take the train and visit some old friends … I felt lonely already.

When the old man came out of the bathroom he said,

"I have a meeting now, therefore I'll come back really late. Here," he gave me a few bills of 20 and waved his hand

"That's for tonight and this week. Go eat. Just cross Hyde Park and you should find something. You're a big boy now, you'll live it." With that, he opened the door and left.

I stared at it.

After a few painful minutes I went and locked it, then got back to my place, in the middle.

A small tear fell down my cheek. It hurt … his words hurt … I was not a senseless, emotionless being like him. Dammit. I wanted to shout. I held it though.

I started asking myself questions. Soon more tears came.

Why again? Why? I started sobbing there, in the middle of an unknown room, in the middle of an empty nothing.

Why was I here?

Why?

* * *

**A/N : I'll update in a maximum of 2 days! Allthough I'll try to update tommorow - I have almost all of it in my head ; )**

**Thank You For Reading !**

**~TVS**


	4. Chapter 3 - Delusions of Time

**A/N: Hello people : ) Im' sooooooooo sorry that I didn't upload it yesterday, but I just didn' t have time ...**

**Anyways, here is chapter 3 : ) I hope you like it!**

**Don't forget to Review and Like/Follow if you liked the story! **

**Anyways, Enjoy Reading!  
~TVS**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own -man ... Nor do I own the cover picture. Credits go to their respectful authors.**

* * *

**Change - Foe Or Friend ?**

Chapter 3 - Delusions Of Time

After a long 15 minutes of sobbing in the middle of nothing I decided to actually go out and do something. First I moved the Panda's bag and put it in-front of his door.

'I shouldn't be doing even that much for that darned … Oh whatever.' I raged and cursed silently.

After that I took my bag and entered my new room. I let a small 'Ah' from surprise. My room was a few times bigger than the previous one.

On my left was a big wardrobe from solid wood and on my right was a bookcase with a comfortably looking couch. Right in front of me was a big window with a 'L' shaped desk glued to it. A computer was also installed on its right side, the one not touching the window. In the middle was a green carpet with small white rays through it. I like that - it blended nicely with the white walls.

Next to the wardrobe was a double bed. It wasn't exactly on normal height, around half a meter off the ground, it had a big veil above it, making it perfect for sleeping in, no light could pass the thick layer.

I put my bags next to the wardrobe and sighed. I opened it and looked around.

It was simple – wooden rafts on the left and a long metal tube for hangers. After that I started unpacking my clothes. After ravaging my small bath I found nice wooden hangers and started putting clothes on them.

After half an hour of horrible work I finished unpacking the important things, I left the others for later.

After looking at myself in the mirror I remembered the awfully cold weather outside and decided to change clothes.

I put a nice long-sleeved shirt and my long winter coat. I was ready for a 'Londoneese' adventure.

I took of the pink 20 Pound notes and left the others in one of the desk's drawers.

I looked around. The room was big, but it needed the cosiness of my Canadian one.

'Maybe a nice wall paint? Or a wallpaper?' I started asking myself in silence.

After a few minutes of deep though and it started to get too warm for me.

I started opening the door, but then remembered about the alarm. By quickly pressing the 'Exit' button I set it in motion and quickly closed the door.

I repeated the code in my mind a few times … Forgetting it and doing a fuss on my first day would be just perfect.

I moved through the second door and soon was in the main part.

I quickly passed through the massive wooden door and was out. As most Europeans would say, it was 'fresh' … for me though, it was freezing.

Even a year in Canada couldn't change my warm self. I frowned at the though, that the cold here would be another thing that will change me in the course of the year. I dismissed the thought and decided to move forward. I turned right and soon reached "Queen's Gate" Road. From there I headed left – straight to Kensington Gardens, or as more popularly known, Hyde Park. A big cloud hid the sun and left the whole city in Shade.

I reached the crossing and stopped at the Zebra. As most normal people would do, I first looked right.

When I spotted the Big sign "Look Left!" I laughed at myself, earning questioned looks from the people around. Soon the light turned green and I passed.

I entered the park and yea … it was love at first sight. It was really green, even if the autumn was already there. I went down the Alley and looked at my sides.

To my left was a small road connecting the entrances. I decided to turn right.

I arrived at some strange monument. After inspecting it closely, I found out that it was the Albert Memorial. Its golden plating was really stunning and gorgeous.

Right in-front of it was the famous "Royal Albert Hall"

I found the passion of the English to call everything "Royal" funny. I mean sure, having a monarchy was really amazing … but that much … Yeah, you get the point.

I looked around and decided to walk towards the inner park. This time taking the "Flower Walk" left.

At the next crossing I took a small alley up. I started observing the people in the park.

There was mostly people running or biking, but couples or families could be spotted - Even old people seemed to like sitting on the benches and talking to each other … probably about the 'old' days.

I passed next to a Polish family. All of them were blond and … well, typically Nordic. No one had the same fairy red hair as me… I smiled to myself, 'At least in one aspect I'm unique …'

Again, gloomy thoughts came to me. I felt lonely in the huge park, filled with people close to each other. I sighed heavily.

Next to me was a pig pond. I found out that it was called "The Round Pound" from a nearby Englishman, yelling to some friends that he was waiting for them for over an hour.

I continued through the main asphalt road and soon reached some gardens.

I decided to take a peak. It was really beautiful.

Even if the autumn was here, the royal family had put different colours all around a small pond with three fountains. Red, purple, blue and yellow were everywhere. It was really beautiful.

I went out and decided to move right again.

I went on the pond's left side and continued to a seemingly endless alley. While walking and staring at random people I was thinking about here.

It didn't seem like a bad place, for now at least. I just felt really lonely and scared.

I was in an unknown country, with a foreign to me language (Yeah, I didn't' understand much of those British people … sadly)

I was going to start school soon, probably in some English school with new kids. I frowned.

I envied those people so much! Damnit! They were born in one place, they had the same friends and they, most importantly, had best friends … It takes time to have such a person at your side.

I never had one, so I can't say what it feels like, but I'm sure, that only the single thought of having someone at your side all the time is reassuring and warming.

I stopped in the middle of the alley and looked sadly at the green space all around me.

My stomach clenched. Was I breaking down again? Why so soon?

I decided to occupy myself with something.

And so, the walking continued. I found out that I still had Jet Lag – it was getting dark and the lamps were being turned on. I looked forward and found out that I had reached the northern end of the park. I was currently at some place called "Italian Gardens"

Down the small ponds I saw a big river. Next to it I spotted a comfortably looking bench and decided to sit on for a little. A few meters down were sitting a group of friends. There was a white haired boy with a weird scar on his face, an obviously Asian girl and a girl with big glasses and braided, yet messy brown hair.

The boy seemed really happy, yet creepy in his own way. His smile was really warm and nice, yet scary and dark.

He noticed me staring and threw me a big grin. I only flashed him a fake and looked away,

Even if the scare made him kinda scary, his messy white hair and silver eyes made him look sexy.

Oh, who was I to judge people like that?

My stomach rumbled. I put my hands in my pockets and got up. 'Time for dinner …' I though and threw a quick glance to the group of friends. I realised with fear that now all of them were watching me. I quickened my pace and headed backwards, towards the north gate … or well, it was called 'Westbourne gate' that crushed my notion for directions.

I turned right on 'Bayswater Street' and continued walking.

This time all kinds of small shops showed up. Some were selling coffee and tee, others were convenience stores. It was interesting.

I seemed to enter some kind of foreigner's quarter. People were speaking either Arabic, Polish , Russian or some other weird for my ears language. All I could speak was English, French, German and some Bulgarian … don't ask me about the last one … I'm not in the mood to tell you now.

I found a small pizza place to my right.

I decided to get a piece. My favourite was Hawaii pizza – like a normal one with ham, but with added pineapple pieces. I didn't find it in the menu at first, but after asking, they told me they could make it for me.

I felt special in some kind. 'I guess they do that for all foreigners or something' I though and looked through the window.

Even if it was already dark, the streets were crowded with people.

I quickly ordered a glass of Sprite and my pizza.

The place was really cosy. It had pictures of Rome and the coliseum. I liked it.

There was almost no smoke and the lighting was not at all bright. It was the perfect place for a person like me.

The thoughts of my room came to me again. How could I decorate it? What could I add to it?

I was sure that the old man would send me to school this week, so school materials would be really useful … I had no idea if they give them here or not. I let a deep sigh, but smiled when saw the awaited pizza arrive.

"Here you go, Mister! Good Appetite!" Said a young lady and put the plate on my table, she then came back with the soda.

I forgot all thoughts of change and decided to dive in my very good looking piece of food.

After half an hour of eating, thinking and cursing fate for its awful plan, I paid and left.

I crossed the nightly Kensington gardens and entered the small roads.

I entered our No 19 building and swiftly climbed the stairs. I opened the first door. I stood a moment in-front of the 2nd, but this time only unlocked it.

After gathering my guts and a deep breath I opened it and with the speed of light, pressed all the required numbers on the alarm. After my heart returned to its normal beat I closed the door and locked it.

I was home … Oh, the sweet irony in that sentence. It almost hurt.

I entered my room, took my clothes off and slipped into my pyjamas. After climbing in my bed and hugging the sheets tightly I let a small tear. Once again, I had to change.

But that was not it. I just had a very weird feeling …

A feeling that England would change me forever. And trust me, I didn't like it.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading ! I'll try to update in the next 4 days at the most! School is a bitch ; )**

**~TVS**


	5. Chapter 4 - Hamsters and Victoria

**A/N: Hello Minaa~san! I'm so sorry for not uploading for such a long time! I just came back from Amsterdam ! It was a really nice trip.**

**Anyways, Just before going to the airport I decided to upload this chapter. I guess FanFcition decided to be a bitch and didn't upload it correctly, therefore you couldn't read it ; (((  
I'm so sorry again.  
**

**For now, I wish you an enjoyable reading!  
**

**~TVS  
**

**PS: Yeyyyy! Allen at last ;33  
**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own -man ... Nor do I own the cover picture. Credits go to their respectful authors.**

* * *

"Lavi, wake up now" I heard a voice tell me. Someone was shaking my shoulders too. I just hated being awakened by another person. I slowly opened my eye and, guess what … Saw my guardian waking me up with the usual 'I Don't Care About You' look. You can imagine my extra-europhic face at that moment. Oh Yeah.

"Jeez, I can't even get you out of your bed. You've become such a bad …" he stopped himself and groaned at me.

"Whatever, just wake up. I have to tell you a few things."He continued and got out. I looked at the cloak. Great. 5h50 A.M. Just Great.

I closed my eye for a second and with a fast movement I stood up. My vision blurred for a few seconds, but when it came back I threw a painful look at my surroundings.

I was in my room. Eh, correction, in the room that was supposed to be mine. Next to my desk was a package … I had a really bad feeling about what was inside, but I kept it to myself. I went to the bathroom.

Took the usual routine. Although today I decided leaving the bandana on my neck, instead of putting it in my hair. I looked cooler.

I opened my big wardrobe and started a looked at it. I could wear that or even that … Or that.

"Agh …" I said to myself and just picked random black jeans and an orange T-Shirt.

"Don't" said an old voice from the door. "Don't chose, clothes … Just open the box next to your desk. « I sighed and the little bell rang, or as most people would say "The Light Flickered"

'Nononono' was the only thought that moved to my mind in that second

I moved really slowly to where the box laid monotonously.

I touched it gently and moved back, as if it was a burning fire and each touch burnt my hands to bones .  
I took a pair of scissors and started opening it. After what seemed ages I confirmed my theory.

I was to wear a uniform. Oh god spare me … I hated that. Why did everyone have to wear the same thing? Horrible.

I opened it widely. At this point I felt my throat block on me, but I decided to continue.

It wasn't that bad … The set was of black trousers and a black suit. The latter had its red buttons moved to the right. They were placed on a long stripe, which was too, red. On the left it had 2 pockets, red and black zippers decorated them. Right above them was the school coat of arms: A shield in which a heavy, metal star rested. It had so many edges, it was uncountable. Different things were inscribed in a language I took for Latin.

I decided to ask someone later.

Oh … If I was given the uniform at such an early hour … Shit. The gods really forgot me … Hello! Mr. God, are you up there? Then do something dammit!

I arrive here and now must go to a damn school with weird new people. Jeezzzz.

I put the clothes on and found them particularly comfortable. To my biggest unsuprise we were supposed to have boots too. I tried them and found too, strangely confortable. Fully equipped I walked into the kitchen. It seemed dark and not at all cosy. I looked out the small window and found, of course unsurprisingly, that the outside world was bathed in darkness and not even a single ray of sun could be seen.

I turned myself to the insides now. On the table was a small plate with two pieces of bread, buttered of course. Next to them was a small pot of comfiture. I sighed at the view and took a spoon from one of the drawers. I sat down and gently spread the red mass on the black bread. After a few minutes of silent chewing the old man appeared, dressed in a suit. I must say that it looked really funny on him. He was so little… hihihi. I giggled in my mind, trying not to smile.

"I'll make tea, do you want a cup? "I asked with a low voice.

"No time for such courtesies, thank you." Damn him, he's so … argh! "Your school is the 'Black Order Academy' at The Tottenham Hale , Victoria Line. You know, the U-nderground. Give them this paper." He said and gave me a small piece of paper with a wax seal on it.

"But … I have no idea where it is! An address maybe? Or time I must be there?" I protested and looked at him with a desperate look.

"Do I look like the wide web to you? You must be there at 8h30, that's all I know. Now don't be such a brat." With those sentences he exited the kitchen. Soon a loud door slam was heard.

I was frozen in mid-air with a piece of bread in my hand. At that precise moment I wanted to puke. I wanted to go to my room and just listen to music. I was so angry at that idiot - I could give my life only to see his head on a spike. I left the rests on the table and went to 'my room'. I opened my laptop and googled the school's name. I read a bit and sighed. An English language school. Cliché.

I located it and put the address in google maps. I let out a sigh. An hour of travelling each morning and afternoon? Thanks! Seriously, those people.

I looked at the time. I slammed my head in the wall. It was 7h20. I had to go out now. NOW. I hate my life. I really, really, really hate it. Did I say that I really hate it? No? Okay – I REALLY HATE MY GODDAMN LIFE! I slammed my fist at the poor wall. I felt so angry that I almost lost control of myself.

After a few minutes of deep breathing I quickly put a pencil, a pen and a notebook in my bag and estimated myself ready for school.

I opened the door, pushed the alarm button and went out, locking everything behind me.

It was a cold morning (What a surprise, isn't it?) I pulled my scarf closer. Oh yeah, that's the only thing that I carry with me all the time when travelling, my orange scarf. I love it. It's a small good luck charm. It was from mom … Oh mom, please wish me luck for this. I looked at the dark sky and let a small prayer to whoever was up there.

I quickened my pace and soon arrived at the station. It was really close.

I stood next to one of the ticket machines and looked at it with a questioned look.

Let's see … One way ticket, and here and this. There we go. I put the sum that was displayed and two tickets came out. 'Okay, ready! 'I said to myself and put one of them in the checker. It flashed green and I moved forwards. I took I don't know which line and looked at the stops list. After making myself a small plan I sat down, put my earphones and pressed play. The thing I didn't know at this point was that I'd regret that action later.

|-|-|-| 35 Minutes Later |-|-|-|

Shit. Fuck. Merde. Scheise. And again, Shit.

It was 8h10 and I was most surely going to be late. I was somewhere (oh the irony). Indeed, I didn't have a more precise word for that.

Someone had forgotten to tell me that there were 2 Blue lines, not 1. Dammit. I was waiting at a station somewhere in the complete nothing. Perfect … on my first day I'm going to screw up like an idiot. I looked at the electronic table. /Next Train : In 30 Minutes due to Maintenance issues\\ Why did It have to happen to me? Whyyy?

I decided to get a fresh air outside and took the stairs up. It wasn't that cold because of the small rays of sunlight, passing next to the clouds. I sat down on a bench right by the road and put my head in my hands. I was going to live through another breakdown again if that continued.

I had become such a cry-baby, tears just wanted to come alone now. I mean, my life is so screwing me … Good Lord.

I opened my eye and noticed a taxi stopping near my bench. The back door opened and I saw that same white haired boy, you know, the one in the park, waving his hand at me.

I took my bad and approached. I noticed that he wore the same uniform as me. He's my savior! Praise him! I giggled and entered the taxi.

"Jeez, what are you doing here all alone! And why are you giggling at me? Damned stalker!" The silver eyed boy said to my and approached his face to mere centimeters. He then pulled back.

"You're the guy from the park ne? " He asked in irritation.

"Ha, you're Mr Creepy looks. By The Way, Name's Lavi." I said and tried to look hurt.

"I'm Allen. And I'm not creepy! You're the creepy one!" He let out a small smile and relaxed his shoulders. Was it a good sign? I was always really bad with friends. Everyone found me too random to be nearby.

"Oh look who's saying it, the 'hop-In-My-Taxi-And-let's-Go' Person. Ha!" I said slowly pointing a finger accusingly at him.

The white-haired boy looked at my finger and closed his eyes. "Nicely cooked german Sausage. Oh God" was all he said.

I looked at him curiously and sighed. "Hamsters I'm telling you, hamsters! They rule the world from their small spinning balls!"

"Hamsters? Oh no my friend, its guinea pigs, guinea pigs I'm telling you! They are all over the place!" He said and tried to look serious. After holding for a few seconds we both erupted in laughter.

"We are so damn random." I said and looked at him happily.

"One's thoughts are one's power!" he said but this time with a face so serious, that he looked like Putin on the Russian Election days. It was hilarious. I started laughing at him and soon he joined me too. That's how the rest of the ride passed.

Haa, Allen is so weird. I like him, he has the spirit of insanity in him… Maybe it won't be that bad … Who knows?

* * *

**A/N : Thanks for reading! To compensate, next chapter will come out tomorrow and the 6th one - on the 17th : )**

**I'm looking forward to your reviews and favs/subscriptions! **

**Thank You for everything! **

**~TVS**


	6. Chapter 5 - Ringing Bells ((V2))

**A/N: Hello People!**

** It's the 1/12/12 today! December! Finally the Christmas spirit is in us! :D **

**And I'm ready with the ... Re-Writed Chapter 5! Hurraahhhh!  
**

**Anyways, Sorry for not posting but yeah ... I wasen't happy with the previous chapter 5 and I had problems on my own ...**

**Whatever, all fixed now! Let's all be happy from today ! Yeyyy : )**

**I hope you review and subscribe/like! It really helps my motivation ; )**

**I'm still searching for a beta, if you're up, just PM me : )))**

**Now, enough blabbing!**

**Enjoy this! : )**

**~TVS **

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own -man ... Nor do I own the cover picture. Credits go to their respectful authors.**

* * *

"Gentleman" The driver said to us, "We have arrived."

"Oh! Already? How much do I owe you?" The silver-haired boy next to me asked and opened a small wallet.

"17 Pounds, 20" The smiling driver said. Allen gave him the amount and soon we were walking on a small alley leading to a big, gothic style building. It had a main part, around 5 dozens of meters wide and had 4 floors. On each side was a huge tower raising four more floors above the main part.

"How big is this thing?" I exclaimed in awe. Allen looked at me and said,

"Welcome to England" His face was serious, but after seeing my panicked face he giggled and explained, "This is one of the biggest Schools in London. Or even England … Don't worry, half of it is used as some kind of laboratories. We are on the right half. The tower is our astronomy room. "

He pointed at the huge building, "On the first floor are our English, literature and Languages classrooms, the second one has the Scientific subjects – Math, Biology, Physics and Chemistry. The third has our Humanitarian Subjects, History, Geography, Music, Psychology, Arts and Creative Wrting. The fourths one has all the clubrooms." Allen explained to me. I just gaped even more. In Canada and elsewhere everything was way smaller and, well, modern. Here even the uniforms looked … authentic. Oh well, I was in England, we must not forget that.

"So what do I have on the first period?" I asked a bit scared. Who wanders what kind of weird subject those Englishman discovered.

Yet Allen grimaced and made a disgusted face, "The Mother Language" he said.

"By the way, we are in the same class. I was moved higher in degrees for my 'excellent' IQ, I guess I only suck at 'Ze Mother Language'. That's how our teacher calls French. She is Madame Anne Onyme, weird name isn't it? When we first met her we all laughed so hard… Bad mistake … Oh well, I shouldn't scare you from the beginning, but be warned!" Allen continued and looked back at me with a scary face.

Allen talked so fast it was hard to get through the meaning of all of it. When I got what he was talking about I shivered and imagined an old lady with a face so ugly, one could call her the "Queen of Ugliness" … If one ever got the courage to look her in the eye of course… Wait? How the hell did Allen know in which class I am?

"How did you know that we are in the same class?!" I asked

"You are new and they said that there will be a new student from Canada. You're from Canada, aren't you?"

"Yes … I am …" I said silently and let my thoughts wander around.

"This way." Allen said, breaking my daydreams. He moved through the massive wooden door.

"Follow me!"

We entered a huge entree with different club posters and events. I looked around and followed the 'leader' from the back he was a real cutie. His hair reached his shoulders, but was well spiked and maintained. It looked really awesome.

Allen turned to look at me and grinned, "So you're checking me out now?" He teased.

"But Of Course, I don't want ugly friends" I stuck my tongue out at him, "you're actually cute, you know …" I said with a serious face. He giggled and shook his head.

We moved through a few hallways. I noticed that on some were people with a red star, instead of a silver one, like mine.

"Allen, what do those stars mean?" I asked curiously

"Those? Oh, They didn't tell you?" Allen asked in surprise.

"No …" I said silently.

He grinned, "They represent your social status in the school. Yours is a silver one, the lowest. Mine is an emerald one, since I'm the School Council President." He said and made a delighted face.

"Ooh!" I exclaimed.

"Red ones means School Council Order Keeper, they guard the place. Blue ones mean that you're in a club. Gold ones are the stars of the teachers." He finished as we stood in front of a wooden door.

"After you!" he said and smiled gently. That was a smile I strongly doubted fake.

A young woman, around her 30ties looked straight into my eye. She pierced my whole mind and smiled.

"Oh, so you're Lavi, huh? The new student?" She asked me with a cold tone.

"Yeah" I said care-freely and smiled back. I noticed Allen sitting alone in the back. Everyone already had a seat and the class seemed full. They were around 2 dozens of sitting people. Everyone was chatting and no one turned any attention to me or to Allen.

"Hn." The teacher said "I'm Madame Anne. Now go sit at the end, next to the Pres." She said and pointed the seat next to Allen. "Oh, your record said you know French already at a C2 level. If he copies from you, you're dead, remember." She warned me and turned around, leaving me shivering in the middle of the classroom.

I snapped out and went to sit next to Allen. "Told ya …" he said and giggled at me.

"What did she say?" he asked.

"That If you copy from me, I'm dead … You too probably" I said while sitting down.

"You know French? The Mother Language?" he said with an amazed face.

"Yeah … Is it such a big thing? I know Japanese, German, Polish, French, English, Italian and Dutch. " I explained.

"So many, Wow! But you're older! I know only 5 …" He said and looked sadly down.

"Oooh, poor Allen-kun." I teased him. He looked at me angrily and poked me on the stomach.

"Ouch! Stop that!" I said and laughed with him. Soon everything turned to a serious poke war.

When I successfully poked my new friend's forehead the teacher's laud voice came from the front.

"The lesson will be starting soon, please prepare yourselves." She said and started observing us.

We quickly broke off each other and opened dour text books.

"Mister Lavi is new here, let's see how much he knows …" And that's how a long, really long lesson started. Crap.

~~ !|Time Skip Alert|! **[ 1h00 Later ]** !|Time Skip Alert|! ~~

"Holy Hell, this was horrible!" I said and slammed my head on the desk in front of me.

"Haha! Told you!" Allen giggled and looked at me with his bright white eyes. "We have Literature now, hurry up! Oh, by the way … Want to … erm … Sit next to me again?" Allen asked with sparkles in his eyes.

"Sure, buddy!" I said cheerfully and the boy next to me smiled, but this time for real.

Literature passed normally, we talked about some crappy author and did crappy things, nothing unusual. The teacher, Mr. Bab, gave us a long essay for homework and bid us farewell. I found out that Allen was really good at writing and 'logical' thinking, by that I mean deciphering what the author meant with his weird and messed up metaphors.

"Finally! Lunch Break!" He said softly and pulled me out of the classroom.

"Lead on!" I said and poked him fairly strong in the stomach.

"Ouch you idiot!" The response came and I felt pain erupt in my tummy.

"Grrrr!" I roared and charged at him. You can probably guess what happens now, can't you?

We had to chase each other until We arrived in a huge hallway.

"Lenalee!" Allen screamed at a blue haired girl.

"Wha-" She couldn't finish as Allen bumped into her, making them both fall. I stood in the middle of the hallway and observed everything. I laughed at his idiocy and approached them.

"Allen, you idiot, how many times I told you not to do that aga-" She was cut off from beating the crap out of Allen when she noticed me. "Oh hello there, are you his new friend?" she asked with a happy voice. Her mood changed so suddenly that I nearly jumped from surprise.

" Y-yeah he is, Lena, now stop being a jerk! Lavi, This is Lena. Lena, this is Lavi, now can we go eat?" Allen asked with a tired look.

"Sure!" I and Lenalee said at the same time, earning us a giggle from Allen.

"We have to get Kanda and Lou Fa though!" Lenalee said happily.

"Ouch! Not that BaKanda, he's an arrogant beast!" Allen protested, he quickly stopped when seeing the deadly face on Lenalee's face.

We continued through the hallway and passed through a huge arch-way. Soon we were in the 'dining' room.

It had numerous tables on each side. Most of them were wooden and seated up to 5 people, but some for 10 and more were also at disposition.

"C'mon Lavi, let's eat!" Allen said and grinned at me. I grinned back and let him lead me to the bar.

"Oh! Prez! Hello! What will you order today?" A very nice looking young lady asked.

She looked at me and blushed, "W-what about y-you sir?" she asked me and looked back at Allen, trying to hide her embarrassment. So young ladies like me here, huh? Good …

"I will order a plate of Spaghetti with Special sauce, A Big portion of Pasta with Mushrooms, the one on the left, a bowl of rice, a Dutch Pumpkin Soup, a big French Salad, a big Greek Salad, a piece of Velvet cake, a piece of chocolate cake, a muffin and a cup of tee please."

I gaped at him. What. The. Hell. Was he poor and didn't eat at home? Or did he have a huge stomach? Good Lord, this was crazy. Even the lady didn't sound amazed. Or at least, she didn't show it.

"Urr, I'll have a normal French Salad and a normal, really normal salmon filet with potatoes and carrots. Also a glass of still water please. Thanks." I mumbled.

Soon everything was given to us. Allen had to do 3 tours to get his food. I shook my head and glared at him.

"Are you nuts? How are you going to eat all of this?" I asked the happy boy in front of me. Lenalee was nowhere to be seen, probably getting Kanda by now.

"Itsh ueaysuy" He blabbed with his mouth full of spaghetti.

"Eww, stay away from me" I said in disgust and laughed at Allen's weird face.

I looked down at my plate and started eating it, or more precisely devouring it.

That's what happens when you don't eat a proper breakfast. Jeez.

When I was finally hallway through my salmon, Allen had finished everything and was now happily sipping his tea, as if he hadn't eaten a mountain of food, worth a small fortune.

Soon Lenalee appeared with a tall, poker faced boy. He had long dark blue hair.

"Che. Moyashi, Weird Redhead." He mumbled and went to get his food.

"That's his way of saying hi, he's really dumb you know!" Allen said and we laughed together.

Only the devilish look on Lena's face stopped us, again, from continuing the conversation on that specific topic again.

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter Tomorrow! Stay tuned : ))**

**And thanks for reading! Now R&R! : )**

**See Ya : )**

**~TVS**


	7. Chapter 6 - Penetration

**A/N: Hello People! You really though that I'd forget this story didn't ya? Ehh? I got you there , ahaha!**

**Anyways, I am on a ski camp this month (Allot of Riding :P) So now that I have 3-4 days free I'll try to make my way to the Christmas Special (Morning, the 25th of Dec.) **

**There will be a total of 3 chapters (6,7,8) till then. Be sure to check them out ; )**

**Remember that I still need a BETA! If you can and are willing to help, please PM me ASAP!**

**~TVS**

**PS: Enjoy Reading! : )**

* * *

The lunch went normally, if you could call that normal actually. We all ate in silence … Each word we tried to exchange was shot down by Lenalee's death glares. It was becoming awkward. I mean Me, Allen, Lenalee and Kanda, sitting by a big table and looking at each other in the middle of the huge, noisy room. Our life saver was the first bell. It announced the end of the lunch break and urged us to head to our classrooms.

I found out that the girl I saw in the park, the one with the brown hair was usually present too, but was sick today. I looked out of the window in the hallway. It had a beautiful look at the lawn in-front.

"I think I like it here …" I whispered to myself.

"It's nice …" Allen joined my thoughts aloud. "It's cosy and we have a lot 'o fun every day!" He said with his usual strongly British accent.

"Your accent is cute, you know?" I said with a huge smirk, trying to look naturally.

"Oh … Thank You." Allen just said. A small blush found its way to his cheeks and he looked away

"We have History and English after that …" The smaller boy said.

"History is amazing and English is Sleeping time … Yeyy!" I cheered.

"You're such a Sloth!" My new friend exclaimed, "How many hours a day can you sleep?"

"25 out of 24!" I said with a grin and Allen face-palmed, although he giggled a bit.

We arrived in front of a white door.

The room inside was decorated with various maps and globes. It was fascinating, even for me. It was love on first sight.

"Where do you sit?" I asked Allen and observed his spiky hair.

He turned around and our eyes met. He smiled briefly and pointed two desks at the first row.

We sat down and I looked out of the window next to me. It had the same view, although it was now raining. How surprised I was, you can probably imagine … Insert Sarcasm Here …

"How do you keep your hair up like that?" I asked out of the blue.

He looked at me with disbelief, "Why are you asking that?"

"Cause I'm random, Mr Obvious?" I countered and giggled. Allen gave up and answered,

"It's just natural I guess … Sometimes I put some gel – he made a disgusted face – But it usually stays like that."

I looked at him with amazement. He still had that scar on his face. It wasn't scary ... Even kind of cool.

"Mine always needs something … I spend allot of time each morning, eugh … Lucker" I said and made a sad face.

Allen laughed and pulled his tongue out at me. "Ya sound like a girl, ya know?" He said still giggling,

"Who says it … Mr. Flirt!" I teased and poked him gently. That boy was becoming my friend way too quickly. It's as if he melted through my outer defences … I've never experience anything like that. Its weird feeling you know, to feel so vulnerable. I looked at the huge grey sky.

The water droplets were beautiful. Wait why am I getting out of the topic again? My mind was swallowing everything and it was really difficult to think at the moment. I wanted to forget the loneliness and the new world I had to live in, I wanted to go back to the past, to the old way of living, with my old friends … Yet my heart told me to open myself. To start living in this reality. I stood between two choices – To Live, or to Remember.

I sighed, making Allen look at me. He asked,

"Are you okay?" He was as usually, smiling.

"Class is startin'!" He added.

"Ugh Yeah …" I mumbled. His smiled disappeared, as if he noticed my grumpiness.

I put up a fake smile. My eye betrayed my feelings so I closed it. I realised that no one had asked or laughed about it. It felt good when you don't have a group of people asking you the same question each day – What Happened? I sighed making the white-head next to me shudder.

My mind was away for the duration of the class. I had decided to stop thinking about those things in School and ponder on them at home. Not that I could do anything more useful than writing my homework or going for a walk to the park. I guess I liked that school. It kept me in shape somehow. If it was another day in some old place, normally I would've had a thousand breakdowns, each a mille-second apart.

When the bell finally rang Allen started poking me, "Ya'r seriously not okay … you've been daydreamin'all the time." He said with a worried look. "Is it because you're new or …" I cut him off,

"Don't worry, was just remembering something bad. You know how it feels." I said and tapped his shoulder.

H e looked at me for a few seconds then turned away, "I know, yeah" He mumbled and took off.

I followed him blindly and started asking myself what class we were supposed to have next. As if reading my thoughts Allen answered, "We have English, remember, I told you. You really are Mr. Day-Dreamy this afternoon." He said teasingly and grinned back at me.

We passed through the main hallway where we saw Lenalee and then through a series of smaller ones. Soon we hit our classroom. It was brightly lit by two huge fluorescent lamps.

The teacher was a small woman with a catlike nose and huge blue eyes. She looked in her mid 50'ies.

I sat again next to the silver eyes British boy and buried my face in my hands. He tickled me on the sides making me jump in surprise, Oh god how I hated being tickled, Oh god that boy was going to pay ... Oh he was. I looked at my friend with devilish eyes but gave up when I saw his puppy like face. It's weird how he succeeded at controlling me. I still couldn't hold my anger and slammed his head with my text book.

"Take that, you idiot!" I said and giggled.

"I'm no idiot, you're just dumb! Stupid Rabbit!" He yelled at me and put his face close to mine.

"Shut up beansprout!" I said to the small Allen. His eyes widened and his face reddened.

"I'm not small you bloody bastard!" The silver eyed pouted and slammed his foot on the ground.

I Just laughed at the angry boy in front of me and pulled away,

"You're such an idiot, face it!" I teased him and looked away. "Class is starting anyways, let's stop this nonsense." I proposed.

"Never!" He said. I didn't actually think he'd mean it.

That English lessons was consumed by all kinds of fighting. From poking each other's legs, drawing stupid things in our books to throwing little pieces of paper at each other's hair. Mine was full of small, horribly, itchy papers. Damn that guy and his sniper-like precision. And we sat like 45 cm Away! GRRR!

Anyways, it was almost over now. I threw my last piece of ammunition at Allen and noticed it gluing to his hair. Take that, Bastard!

I grinned and listened to the relaxing melody of the end bell. Alen looked at me laughing and commented,

"That was probably the most inserting English lesson I've had in years."He put up a broad grin and added,

"But now we have to go home…"

I sighed and looked sadly at the sky. Believe me or not, but it was clearing and the sun's rays were almost visible. We quit our class and headed to the library.

"We have free now. We can either make our homework or just go home. "Allen explained.

"I prefer doing my Homework at home. I don't really have anything else to do there. "I said. Allen shrugged and added with a sad voice,

"Me too …"

We turned around and moved through the wooden doors. We headed to the main hall.

Once there we saw Lenalee and Kanda talking to some other smiling guy at the doors.

The purple-haired Asian girl saw us and waved. When we got closer she asked in her usual hyper voice, "Wanna go to the park with us now?"

I looked at my new silver-haired friend and asked, "You okay if we go?"

"But Lena, we already went yesterday, why again …" Allen protested. I only smiled and tapped his head.

"Sure, we are coming with you. Now or later?" I announced.

"Well, I see that you skipped homework time, so now." She said and dragged us outside.

"Should we take a taxi or th-"

"The Tube , The Tube, THE TUBE!" Allen yelled at her and made me jump in awe.

"Oh- Kayyy … " Said Lenalee and moved her widened eyes away from us.

Kanda just 'Che'd' and left us blabbing around.

When we entered the station, which was actually really close to my school I noticed that Allen's eyes started glowing at the coming train.

I poked him in the shoulder, "You love trains don't you?" I asked.

He just hummed and moved his head up and down, not bothering to look at me.

We entered and sat down. It was relatively empty, apart from some random people on their random jobs.

"Stand Clear of The Doors!" Said Allen at the same moment as the announcer. I looked away from him, pretending not to be there. I mean, even you would back off from that bouncing left and right ball of shining energy. The Kanda person moved next to me and said in his usual grumpy voice,

"He's like that. He knows every station and all the voices here. That's why we evade him when riding this s**t. " He explained.

I sighed but took a glimpse at my friend. My eyes widened and I froze in the middle of my seat. (Kanda and Lenalee were on my right and Allen on the left) The usually silver eyes were now red. The broad grin was replaced by an evil smile.

"How did you call it? " He asked with a dark voice.

Kanda turned to Allen and said , "A piece of s**t"

"How dare you call this perfect creation of mankind such a bad word? You evil Satan!" Allen yelled at tried to punch Kanda in the face. I stopped him in mid air and tried to calm him down. It was all futile.

They argued and yelled at each other. Well, I didn't have anything against that, but why was I in the middle of them again?" God Damn My Luck!

When I heard that my Station, VIctoria, was next I immediately pulled Allen away and dragged him through the doors. Soon the closed and we were left alone on the busy station.

My friend's face returned to normal and he soon had the same innocent look as before.

"DAMMIT, Lavi, I almost got him, why did you pull me away?" He said angrily.

I only grinned at him and said, "Don't worry … How about that : Tomorrow we go do a tour of the Circle line? From Hammersmith to Edgware Road! What do you think?"

His eyes immediately glimmered and his face lit up. "You'll take me?" He asked in disbelief.

"Each time I ask someone they call me a crazy person ... " He mumbled lowly.

I laughed at his semi happy, semi sad face and started walking to the District Line's Direction.

"Of Course I'd take you ... Isn't that what friends do?" I asked. For a minute I froze, unable to comprehend neither why I had said those words nor what they really meant.

Allen blushed and looked away. "Sure ..." He added.

I decided to change the topic, "By The Way, where do you live? "

Allen looked at me confusedly, "Near Hammersmith."

I looked at the ceiling, "I don't have the slightest idea where that is!" I said and giggled.

"But you knew of the Circle line!" Allen protested.

"Who doesn't know about it these days? " I clarified and looked amusingly at him.

"Well, I have to take the Circle line, It passes here." The smaller boy said.

"Sure then, I have to take, the, err, District line for a few stops and then I'm free. " I said.

Allen giggled. "Well tomorrows free. Are you really sure about the Circle Line thingy?

"Of course!" I said, "I'll meet you at the Hammersmith Station in 11h AM. That okay?" I asked.

Allen nodded and waved at me. "See Ya soon!" He said and started walking away.

I took my phone out and looked at the time. "Oh, 15h!" I said to myself and realised that I haven't asked Allen about his number. "Wait!" I yelled at him and ran. He looked back at me and quickly moved away, avoiding collision with me. "What is it?" he asked with a confused voice.

"Give me ... your ... phone ... number!" I said between pants and looked at him. I took out my fiery-red phone and went to the contacts book, then chose the "New Contact" button. I slid the keyboard and typed 'Allen' . "

"You ready?" He asked.

I nodded. He dictated his number slowly and I wrote it down.

"Should I call you, so you have mine?" I asked.

"Sure." Allen replied. I pressed the call button and heard a silent vibration from Allen's pocket.

He took out an almost white, yet still grey Blackberry. I think people called it Metallic or something like that ...

"There, done." He said... After a few clicks he gazed at his phone and jumped,

"It's 15h30! I need to go. Piano lesson! Aaaa."He yelled and started running with his phone in his hand. From a 3rd person view it was almost comical. That silver-haired boy with his spiky hair running in the middle of the station with his red backpack, black gloves and his metallic phone in hand. Did I forget mentioning that we were obliged to wear gloves? I didn't? Oh sorry than.

Anyways. My day went really smoothly. I went home, did my homework and watched some kind of stupid English show. I printed out the map of the Circle line ... You know, just in case.

I took out my red Samsung phone and started turning it in my hands. Then a good idea came to me.

I unlocked it and went to the contacts book. I found the 'Allen' there and pressed the message button.

I swiftly typed my message and pressed the send button.

_'Hey, watcha doin? Tea time xD?' _It said in a blue bubble.

Allen's reply came a few seconds after that. He was really fast... Damn him.

**'Doncha have another thing to do u bastard ... U woke me up now. Pfft u realise it's 11PM right?'** It said angrily.

_'Jeez. Ok im going to sleep nw, cya in 12 hrs!'_ I typed with a broad grin and giggled to myself. I quickly put up an alarm for 9h, turned the volume down and went to switch the lights off.

After the room went dark I fell on my bed.

My phone buzzed with the reply - **'Stupid rabbit! I have no force to deal with you now. L8r!' **

The old man was still not home.

Damn him. Probably another conference of his. I hated those.

I thought about my mother but realised that crying and breaking now would be a loss of time.

My school was good, I had made a new friend and had survived the first day well.

And it was a Friday, which meant – No School Tomorrow. I smiled.

Where did that weird idea of going with Allen to tour the Circle line come? I'm really weird at times.

Sleep came fast. I remember dreaming of grey cats with huge, fluffy ears. Damn my weird mind. Damn my life. Damn the whole world. Without Allen and mother maybe ...

* * *

**A/N: Thanks For Reading Everyone! Im sorry for the huge delay ;/ **

**Please Like and REVIEW if you liked the story or want to stimulate me!**

**Again, Thanks : ))**

**~TVS**

**PS: I LOVE YOU, SO LICK THE REVIEW BUTTON ;333**

**Allen: Yeah Yeah do it! DO IT!**

**Lavi: *hugs Allen from behind* Yup, that'd be nice!**

**Allen: *blush-blush* Uhwm, yeahhh, d-do i-it ...**

**Me: Yeyy! Just click it! It's shiny! xD**


End file.
